There are many applications for articles which, in a first form, are easily shaped or molded to a second form in which the article is form stable. This application relates generally to such articles.
The use of casts, fabricated from plaster of paris and like substances, and contoured to the portion of a body for which they are designed to lend support is well-known. Such casts are typically fabricated by methods involving the use of a mixture of plaster of paris and water or other suitable material.
The use of molds and casts for taking impressions of a variety of tangible objects or forms, such as, for example, models, tooth cavities, machine parts and decorative plaques are well-known.
Such molds and casts are ordinarily fabricated by simply pouring the plaster of paris and water mixture or other material into an impression or around the article to be molded and thereafter allowing said mixture to cure. Alternatively, a room temperature vulcanized (RTV) silicon rubber liquid can be mixed with a suitable catalyst and poured over the article for which a mold is desired. When the rubber is cured, it can be separated from the object and used as a mold of the object.
More recently, curable polymeric materials have been used to prepare, in situ, the padding for ski-boots, in effect making each pair a custom made item since the curable material conforms to the leg of the owner.
The use of removable arch supports in shoes is also well-known. Such arch supports are manufactured in standard sizes and shapes, typically by using several layers of leather and selecting each piece of leather as to size and configuration so that the composite structure assumes the desired shape.
Custom-made arch supports that are removable from the shoe are likewise well-known. A measurement technique is employed, such as by making an impression of the bottom of the foot and then fabricating the arch support accordingly.
The procedures for fabricating molds, splints, braces and casts for tangible forms such as, for example, chess pieces, decorative plaques, portions of the human body or any of other myriad purposes, heretofore available however, have left much to be desired. Likewise, the procedures for fabricating arch supports, heretofore available have left much to be desired.
The methods for fabricating such molds, splints, braces and casts for the purposes hereinbefore described involve an untidy procedure and a great deal of difficulty and time in completing the same.
With respect to the arch supports, ready-made products generally do not fit very well, while the custom-made products involve a great deal of difficulty, time, and expense in completing their fabrication.
An object of the present invention is to provide a readily moldable article which, after molding, is form stable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for making articles of unusual shape or configuration.
Another object and purpose of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a method for preparing molds, casts, splints, prosthetic devices or braces for the purposes as hereinbefore explained, and custom made machine castings, decorative plaques, ski boot padding, arch supports or shoe inserts, and the like which will be a tidier and more simple procedure. Insofar as devices to be worn by humans are concerned, the method provides devices with a high degree of comfort for the wearer. The method can also be carried out with a minimum of time or expense.